


Intruder Alert

by Moosey



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Kels, Irish is intolerably sexy, M/M, Whose name do you say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey/pseuds/Moosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hell of a week is capped off by an intruder breaking into Nick's boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan-fic (trust it to be a sex scene!), but whatever. Takes place prior to Nick deciding to retire.

The moon was high over the water, casting light over the docks and tipping the lapping waves with glitter. Nick was sat on the back of the flybridge, his feet propped up on the railings and a beer held loosely between his forefinger and thumb as he stared idly out at the water. He was feeling a little antsy, like he’d been here for too long now; like maybe he needed to just sail away for a bit and re-ground himself. Work was hell at the moment, and sometimes he cursed himself for becoming a cop. Walking from the Marines into the police force had made some kind of sense to him then, but he was losing sight of that after a spectacularly shitty week. Sometimes the depths of depravity that some people could go to almost shocked him. Almost.  
  
He rubbed his fingertips against his jaw and drank a pull of his beer. His phone pinged at his hip and he pulled it out to read the message.

_You doing okay man?  
  
_ His partner, Hagan, was a good guy. He got to go home to his family at the end of a bad day, and they kept him sane. He knew Nick didn’t have that, so he saw it as his duty to check in now and again, particularly at 2am when he knew Nick would be moping.  
  
_Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry old man. Shouldn’t you be catching up on your beauty sleep? You kinda need it...  
  
_ Nick finished his beer and propped it on the floor next to its brethren. All drank up and empty in a row.  
  
_Fuck you O. Bastard.  
  
_ Nick snorted and manoeuvred his phone back into his pocket, tipping his chair back onto two legs and resuming his overlook of the water. He was just starting to really feel the chill in the air when he heard a soft scratching followed by a very slight _thunk_ from the front of the boat _._ He put his feet down slowly, and tipped the chair back to all fours quietly, standing and picking up an empty bottle by the neck. His sidearm was inside, and a bottle was better than nothing. He flipped his phone onto vibrate and slipped it in his back pocket for easy access in case he needed to call anything in, and then swung his legs over the railing. He lowered himself down, dropping nearly silently to the main deck, staying low. He opened the door and stepped inside, his footfalls masked by the carpeting, and cut through to the main living area in the darkness, listening for any more sounds. He knew there was someone in here, he could feel it. He heard another _thunk_ , this time from down the stairs, like someone hitting their head. A muffled curse followed shortly after and Nick grinned, thankful for clumsy-ass criminals and wasn’t this just going to be a good way to blow off some steam? He walked slowly towards the stairs, opting to keep the bottle instead of grabbing his gun, heading down at a steady pace, back to the wall, listening to the movements coming from his own bedroom. He paused outside the room, and it occurred to him that whoever was moving about in there wasn’t exactly being stealthy. Maybe they thought the boat was empty. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out, retreating up the stairs a little in small crouching steps. Kelly.  
  
“Doc, I can’t talk right now,” he hissed into the phone.  
  
“Why not? Where are you? Are you in trouble?” Kelly hissed back.  
  
“I'm not sure yet. I think it's okay but... Dude. Why are _you_ whispering?” whispered Nick.  
  
“Because you are!” Kelly whispered back, before clearing his throat. “I mean, I don’t know,” he resumed in a normal level, albeit a little sheepishly. “Just felt right”. Nick could practically hear the grin in Kelly’s voice. He pulled himself to full height on the steps, realising that that wasn’t all he could hear.  
  
“For fucks sake Kels!” he growled, stomping down the remaining stairs and into his bedroom, empty bottle still hanging from his fingers. “I thought you were a fucking intruder”, he gestured with the bottle to Kelly, who sat on his bed, phone pressed to his ear and a grin on his face.  
  
“Oops” Kelly whispered into the phone. Nick ended the call and tossed his phone onto the side, and tossed the bottle into the bin.  
  
“Tsk tsk Irish. That should be recycled”, scolded Kelly. Nick growled at him and prowled closer, deciding this was a much more fun way to work off his edge.  
  
“Smart move Kels, sneaking on to a Marine’s boat in the middle of the night”, he rumbled. Kelly raised an eyebrow and stood, stepping closer to Nick and holding his ground.  
  
“ _Ex-_ Marine. And we both know I can take you Irish,” Kelly replied smirking. Nick stepped in, until his chest was flush against Kelly, watching the smirk on his face get replaced by something altogether hungrier looking. He lightly placed his hand over Kelly’s throat, brushing at his jaw lightly with his thumb, feeling the rasp of stubble against his skin. His other hand crept up to grip Kelly’s hair, pulling his head back a little. Kelly’s eyes were glazing over and darkening, his lips parting and his breath coming a little faster. Nick leant down and carefully took Kelly’s lower lip between his bottom teeth, sucking softly and dragging back, his own breath mingling with Kelly’s.  
  
“Come on then Doc. Give it your best shot”, he purred, pressing his hips against Kelly’s, watching him gasp and shudder at the contact.  
  
“Oh Go-” Kelly moaned, caught short when Nick gave his hair a firm tug. Kelly looked up at Nick, his eyes unfocused as Nick raised an eyebrow “No, Kels,” he ordered. He stepped closer, pushing Kelly back towards the bed, and ran his tongue slowly up the column of Kelly’s neck, taking his time to savour the taste. He brushed his lip’s against Kelly’s ear and growled “Whose name do you say?”

Kelly groaned as he caught Nick’s meaning and gripped his shoulders, his hips pressing forward to seek firmer contact. Nick slid his hand down from Kelly’s throat, down his chest and stomach, down until he had a firm grip on Kelly’s denim-clad erection. He squeezed, and Kelly dropped his head to Nick’s shoulder, his body trembling and he gasped “fuck, Nick, please. I say Nick. Only Nick.”  
  
Nick stroked him roughly through the denim and pulled Kelly’s head up, bringing his mouth roughly down to meet Kelly’s in a bruising kiss. He pulled back and pushed Kelly down onto the bed and reached down to unbuttoned his jeans. He took a few steps back, and slipped his hand down into his briefs. “Strip,” he ordered, squeezing himself. Kelly’s eyes were locked on Nick’s groin, and he waited a beat before yanking off his shirt and wiggling out of his jeans and underwear, his eyes never straying. Nick pulled off his own shirt, and resumed jacking himself slowly, eyes roaming over Kelly’s naked form laid out on his bed.

“You best get yourself ready Doc,” he warned, pushing his jeans down his legs.

Kelly’s eyes widened for a moment before he searched for the lube in the bedside drawer, and slathered his own fingers in it, kneeling in front of Nick and reaching back to prepare himself. He groaned, a sinful throaty sound and his cock leaked precum steadily. It looked so very inviting. Nick stepped closer and slicked his forefinger across the head of Kelly’s erection, before slipping it into Kelly’s mouth. He sucked his own precum eagerly; eye’s never leaving Nicks. Nick thought he might spontaneously combust. Kels had no clue just how sexy he was. And his prep time was up. Nick kicked out of his underwear and knelt behind Kelly, pressing a hand into his back to force him onto all fours. He paused to appreciate the sight as he slicked himself with lube, and let out a breathless laugh as Kelly wiggled his hips a little, a silent urging for Nick to just _hurry the fuck up_.

Nick lined himself up and pushed in, lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched himself breaching Kelly slowly, as he felt the heat and tightness of Kelly’s body around him. He had to pause once he was fully in, and he pulled Kelly up so his back was pressed to Nick’s chest, and twisted him around so he could kiss him; a messy clash of teeth and lips and from then on all bets were off. Nick held Kelly close, pounded into him mercilessly, and Kelly just took it all, urging Nick on until all he could feel and all he could see and all he could smell was Kelly. They both collapsed forward, Nick flattening Kelly out on the bed and making things impossibly tighter. 

The friction of the bed was all Kelly needed. He bucked and shuddered and groaned loudly beneath Nick, slicking the duvet with his orgasm. Nick ground his teeth as he felt Kelly clasping and pulsing around him, and he felt that familiar flush of heat rising up. Only moment’s later he was following Kelly into a shattering orgasm that left him panting and shaking, resting his head between Kelly’s shoulder blades, his throat hoarse from yelling out, his muscles twitching and jerking of their own volition. He absentmindedly licked a trail of sweat up Kelly’s back, and felt him laughing beneath him. Nick pulled out with a gasp and swatted Kelly’s backside.  
  
“What’s so funny huh Doc?” he groused, settling onto his back with an arm flung over his head.  
  
“Gotta say Irish. This isn't really an incentive to put me off sneaking on to your boat in the middle of the night” Kelly grinned.

Nick laughed and pulled Kelly closer, wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple. He felt completely grounded now, but then Kels always managed to do that. “Good”.


End file.
